throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive 5
Turn 21 - 25. Turn XXI: 2000 BCE - 1900 BCE NPC Events: * Bantu: '''They keep spreading southward. * '''Amerindians: '''The Amerindians colonize the rest of Central America. * '''Kamchatkans: '''In a period of warmth, they expand to the north. * '''Phoenicians: '''The Phoenicians take Cyprus and start setting up trade posts, already trading with the Shamar, Sadosfeia, Hellenic City-States and the Proto-Greeks. * '''Geats: '''They take territory surrounding Vänern and Vättern, kicking out or killing any tribes in the way. * '''Albion: '''Albioner tribes settle the rest of mainland Scotland and expansion in the south occurs as well. * '''Sealand: '''The nation flourishes in strength and expands to the southwest. * '''Kithites: '''They are involved in more skirmishes with the Kassites and also they found the city of Elam. * '''Jomoto: '''Many of them start to settle up north. * '''Anatolians: '''Almost all of the rest of Anatolia is taken by them. * '''Gojoseon: '''A Korean dynasty creates their own nation in the south of Korea. * '''Tamils: '''They do not like the influence from Ymiri and request them to stop. * '''Sveija: '''The natives in Finland invade and fully conquer their colony. * '''Jishvuu: '''The tribes do not want to deal with Ymiri since after their war together. * '''Ymiri: '''While they may be challenged in terms of military by the nearby tribes together, their farms are doing exceptionally well. * '''Nemeksi: '''Some of the Anatolians expanding decided to form a nation on the coast. * '''Chavki: '''They expand slightly. * '''Sadosfeia: '''Poorer people in the west join the Shamar and they are forced to leave some lands in the east due to the hot, inhospitable desert. They found the city of Meroë, which is then taken by a breakaway state. * '''Kassites: '''Their power almost easily overpowers the Kithites in their skirmishes. * '''Meroe: '''They break away from Sadosfeia, with the city of the same name as their capital. * '''Aruns: '''Philosophy and philosophers are rampant in the realm and their philosophy is on bound with the Proto-Greeks and other greek people. '''Ymiri: * Government: The Collective, Monarchy with vassals 1976 BC - still active ** Ruler: '''The Collective, Hisk-Hisk Priveé XVIII (B 2004 BC - D 1932 BC) (R 1976 BC - 1932 BC) Bunduk Priveé II (B 1950 - still alive) (R 1932 BC - still active) ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 90,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 9% shibja ** Pamáli: 70,842 ** Uruqmbi: 32,734 ** Nirga: 1,253 ** Rural Areas: 137,546 ** Religion: 53,7% Proto-Hinduism 36,5% Puditicia a Malo, 9,8% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: ** Religious Service: 'the Banbok religion priest push the will to volunteer to join the army uping the army size to 3,5% the heavy amount makes it so most are not deployed and are currently producing weapons. ** '''Spies: '''we send all spies to find out the army size of Jishvuu. ** '''Military: '''total of 8483 *** 2010 Spearmen ( 1112 have shields) *** 2260 bowmen *** 500 Slingers *** 200 Torchers *** 1100 Blowdarters *** 250 Battle Medics *** 75 spies *** 855 fire bowmen. ** '''Navy: ' *** 155 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 102 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 20 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 10 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 630 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Tamils: '''we apologize and ask how they think about Jishvuu ** '''Events: *** Establishment: '''Some of the higher ups in the collective try to start a Monarchy with them in charge, but they massivly fail upon the aspect of actually getting the people on their side. They all get stabbed 12 timmes each and the people elect the Priveé family to rule. they astablish a Monarchy. *** '''Defence: '''at the borderer with Jishvuu trenches are dug. *** '''farming: '''better farming equipment make people able to make bigger farms wich improves the food production. they also create more children so that we can become richer. *** '''Nirgaà: '''the city of Nirga is created by the Banbok. '''Turn XXII: 1900 BCE - 1800 BCE NPC Events: * Mi'kmaq: '''They develop in North America. * '''Muscat: '''Muscat is formed in eastern Oman. * '''Jhavuun: '''Some Jishvuu tribes form their own nations. * '''Phoenicians: '''They colonize the coast of Libya and the colonies become their own countries. * '''Hittites: '''Hittite chieftains start disappearing as more and more tribes unite under one chieftain, they also conquer more territory in the east. * '''Aida: '''They unite under one chief, who becomes king as the people group becomes a country and the strongest military power in Africa. * '''Mayans: '''The Mayans leave the west and assimilate the Amerindians in Honduras. * '''Afasevo: '''They spread and form a proper border with the Steppe Nomads and the Scythians. * '''Jishvuu: '''Several spies are discovered as Ymirian citizens (but not as spies). The Jishvuu get tired of recent Ymirian actions and give them a proposal, they can still have good relations and trade but Ymiri must not push their culture on the Jishvuu or send their people into their territory without permission such as during trade. Their full army is not revealed but some of it, it's quite large but their weapons aren't as modern, but they still seem very strong. * '''Kassites: '''Some Kithite territory is seized by them and they finally make peace with the Kithites. * '''Tripoli, Cyipri and Syrrenaika: '''Nations formed from Phoenician colonization. * '''Berbers: '''Taking advantage of the Shamar losing land and becoming weak, they conquer westernmost Shamar territory and force the Shamar people to assimilate into Berber culture. * '''Proto-Balts: '''The Proto-Balts expand to get more land to build trade posts at. * '''Valencia: '''An Iberian nation is formed in eastern Spain. * '''Albion: '''Their culture grows. * '''Latins: '''They develop to the south of the Veladins. * '''Aruns: '''Sardinia and Corsica is discovered by them. * '''Tamils: '''In their response they say that they find Jishvuu powerful and good allies, but can be very dangerous if they turn on the alliance. '''Ymiri: * Government: '''Monarchy with vassals ** '''Ruler: '''Bunduk Priveé II (B 1950 - 1993) (R 1932 BC - 1893 BC) Hisk-Hisk Priveé XIX (B 1917 BC - D 1845 BC BC) (R 1893 BC - 1845 BC) Hisk-Hisk Priveé XX (B 1860 BC - still alive) (R 1845 BC - still active) ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 90,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 9% shibja ** Pamáli: 75,842 ** Uruqmbi: 33,734 ** Nirga: 2,253 ** Rural Areas: 142,546 ** Religion: 48% Proto-Hinduism 20% Puditicia a Malo, 32% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: ** Religious Service: 'the Banbok religion priest begin teachings of martial arts similar to kong fo and other asian martial arts. it is called mai chibok. after the famous White snake also called Rice snake. ** '''Spies: '''we send all spies to find out the army size of Jishvuu. ** '''Military: '''total of about 8900 *** 2110 Spearmen ( 1912 have shields) *** 2415 bowmen *** 600 Slingers *** 200 Torchers *** 1120 Blowdarters *** 250 Battle Medics *** 75 spies *** 900 fire bowmen. ** '''Navy: ' *** 158 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 110 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 23 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 13 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 735 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: ** Events: *** Expansion: we heavily expand to the north and set up small settlements in that area. *** farming: '''The improved farming gets more people from smaller settlements to join the bigger farms. the food is contributed among the workers and is began to be used as an early form of currency, the most common is curry. *** '''Nirgaà: '''the Banboks has built a great hall in the city of Nirgaá where they worship gods and teach martial arts. *** '''Hisk-Hisk Priveé XX: '''the king is now religious in the beliefs of Banbok, this makes Banbok really popular. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: Filé VIII Ami (B 1900 BC D 1943 BC) (R 1980 BC - 1943 BC) Dracul XIII (B 1952 BC D Still alive BC) (R 1942 BC - present BC) ** Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 99% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 63,971 *** Goterbarg: 51,321 *** Rural Areas: 110,000 *** Religion: 99% Sveijan Paganism. 1% gotlandish Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Gotland: '''We will take you by force. (if you don't surrender) *** '''Gotland Naval front: '''We surround the island completely with all our large ships with the rope equipment on. on the boats is: 1500 Swordsmen with shields, 1500 bowmen, 640 Torchmen, 1000 slingers. (if they don't surrender we will attack them on all sides of the island heavily pushing them to the center of the island to finish their army off). * '''Military: Total army of: 9,012 ** 2,000 Spearmen ** 2,000 Bowmen ** 2,000 Slingers ** 1,012 Torchers ** 2,000 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 100 transport ships (can hold around 38 men) ** 80 large transport ships (can hold around 58 men) ** 18 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 450 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Gottland: '''Surrender or we attack (we won't be tricked like last time) (intimidating them with our boats and men screaming). * '''Events: ** Ship equipment: '''We make rope that we will put between all our boats so the enemy can't escape (in case of a naval battle), (fire solution: We make the water go under water there for putting out the fire), (and when we move into attacks we have men tightening the rope so that the rope stays straight). ** '''Torchers: '''We give them daggers so they can protect themselves. '''Turn XXIII: 1800 BCE - 1700 BCE NPC Events: * Hittites: '''They become incredibly powerful, taking all of eastern Anatolia and rushing in towards the west, the people group becomes more and more united. * '''Sveijan Invasion of Gotland: '''The natives use cover and bows to their advantage, being able to deter the Sveijan boats for long, however due to their inferior technology and no standing leader, the Sveijans do manage to land and a long, grueling battle occured. The battle was tough and both sides fought long and hard, with the natives surprisingly being able to fend off many Sveijans. The Sveijans ultimately won and pushed the natives back, but both sides experienced equal attrition and losses. The Sveijan invasion from the east was halted for long but succeeded later on. Few tribes just managed to hijack 3 Sveijan ships and escaped to Öland and Blekinge, who accept them. The most tribes however, are still on Gotland fighting tooth and nail for their freedom against the foreign invaders. * '''Jishvuu: '''While remaining an ally of Ymiri, they tell them once again to respond to their proposal as they have not yet. * '''Aida: '''Under Wambeo 'the Conquerer' I, they invade Nabouan lands, seizing some territory and scaring the people away further. * '''Sadosfeia: '''They start working on military and take Sinai, some small western lands and more of the coast of the Red Sea. The city of Tanis is also established. * '''Mayans: '''Mayan tribes are chased away from western Mexico by natives who rush them in large numbers. * '''Hispaniola: '''Carribean people manage to form a culture on the island of Hispaniola. * '''Bantu: '''Disease slows down their population growth. * '''Gojoseon: '''They assimilate more Koreans into their nations, which grows stronger and stronger by each year. * '''Jomoto: '''The Jomoto culture settles and takes all of Hokkaido. * '''Fjorda: '''Their Fjord-reliant culture goes north, settling it and they then discover the Nords, whom they set up a large and rich trade system with. * '''Tamils: '''Explorers discover more of the western indian coast as well as the Maldives. * '''Java: '''They spread in Sumatra. * '''Proto-Dravidians: '''The Proto-Dravidians discover the Ymirian settlers. They warn Ymiri not to get too close. * '''Syrrenaika: '''Shamar people are assimilated, splitting the culture in two. * '''Shamar: '''An age of darkness and depression has begun for them, nearby tribes such as the Monroe and Berbers believe they will collapse. * '''Calabrians: '''They settle Malta. * '''Sveijans: '''They are doing exceptionally well, but the people are getting stressed out and overwhelmed with all the work, especially the military with all of the new technology and tactics used for invading Gotland. * '''Ymirians: '''Some people find the days of the collective better than the new monarchy, due to the greatness the nation was in then and the nation wasn't in too much trouble with nearby cultures. * '''Valencia: '''They manage to assimilate some more tribes in the south into their kingdom. * '''Khergits: '''A mass invasion destroys several of Steppe Nomad villages, which the Khergits seize for themselves. * '''Scythians: '''They take more land with power and some assimilation. * '''Djiboutians: '''More of the coasts of the Red Sea are taken by them and they establish a great trade ship system with Domboro tribes and natives, they also create a smaller but quite strong navy. * '''Latins: '''The Latins start expanding to the south. * '''Amerindians: '''After the assimilation of their tribes in Honduras, they expand into South America along the coast of Colombia and Venezuela. * '''Levana, Tivi and Izamen: '''Nations created by natives of Syria, they are all under the Levantan culture, but no such people exist outside their borders. * '''Indo-Europeans: '''The Indo-Europeans assimilate many Scythians who do not like the violent nature of their culture. * '''Sealand: '''They become quite rich off of trade with Albioner tribes and take the southwestern peninsula of England and establish Plymouth. * '''Crimea: '''They start to take more coastal areas. * '''Blekinge: '''They assimilate the fleeing Gotlandic natives and also assimilate Scanian Geats, taking parts of Scania. * '''Chinese Cultures: '''Some start to become more united. * '''Kamchatkans: '''They expand to nearby islands. * '''Kassites: '''Some of them are not happy about the peace with the Kithites, wanting to take more of their lands. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: 'Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: ' XIII (B 1952 BC D 1892 BC) (R 1942 BC - 1892 BC) Tor II Ami (B 1910 BC D 1868 BC) (R 1892 BC - 1868 BC) Grusto V Ami (B 1880 BC D 1822 BC) (R 1868 BC - 1822 BC) Filé XIV Ami (B 1838 BC D Still Alive BC) (R 1822 BC - present BC) ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 99% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 67,971 *** Goterbarg: 64,412 *** Rural Areas: 122,000 *** Religion: 99% Sveijan Paganism. 1% gotlandish Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Gotland Front: '''We send all the troops alive to finish off the Gotlandish army. If they steal more ships the bowmen will take of a bit off cloth from their clothes and puts it around the tip of an arrow, then he ask a torcher to put it on fire and then the bowman will put the boat(s) that is escaping on fire. * '''Military: Total army of: 10,175 ** 2,163 Spearmen ** 2,500 Bowmen ** 2,000 Slingers ** 1,012 Torchers ** 2,500 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 119 transport ships (can hold around 38 men) ** 85 large transport ships (can hold around 58 men) NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. ** 24 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 480 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Gotland: '''There is no way for you to win. Surrender now. * '''Events: ** we make our farms bigger. Ymiri: * Government: '''Monarchy with vassals ** '''Ruler: Hisk-Hisk Priveé XX (B 1860 BC - D 1777 BC) (R 1845 BC - 1777 BC ) Hisk-Hisk Priveé XXI (B 1798 BC - 1734 BC) (R 1777 BC - 1734 BC) Jingsuskuqus Priveé (1750 BC - still alive) ( 1734 BC - still active) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 90,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 9% shibja ** Pamáli: 79,842 ** Uruqmbi: 36,734 ** Nirga: 4,853 ** Rural Areas: 160,546 ** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 52% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: 'total of about 9850 *** 2410 Spearmen ( 2252 have shields) *** 2715 bowmen *** 650 Slingers *** 220 Torchers *** 1200 Blowdarters *** 250 Battle Medics *** 75 spies *** 1100 fire bowmen. ** '''Navy: ' *** 168 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 118 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 26 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 16 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 855 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Jishvuu: '''we accept but we´ll do the same for you. ** '''Tamils+Pandays: '''how about turning the aliance into a strong pure trade and protection aliance. ** '''Proto-Dravidians: '''we give food to some of their closest settlements to make them like us. ** '''Pandays: '''we try to assimilate them with our religion. * '''Events: ** Farming: '''the heavy amount of food produced makes it so people always have food and makes it so people live longer. ** '''Border: '''we dig trenches and watchtowers at our border with the new faces, (Proto-Dravidians). ** '''A New System: '''the banbok main priest becomes so popular that he get to join the new voting system. the priest has 15% of the votes. To make it fair to the people they get to elect a speaker for them. he has 20% of the votes. the rich has a total of 15% of the votes. The military has 5% of the votes. (they can also vote for speaker). The king has 45% of the votes. the king also start using his close relatives as a task force. a general, economics minister and tax collecter. '''Turn XXIV: 1700 BCE - 1600 BCE NPC Events: * Gotland: '''The majority of them refuse to surrender and fought fiercely, with rushing attacks that either went incredibly well, surprising the Sveijans, or terrible. The battle went on for long but the natives were eventually conquered. They fought long and hard and as the last tribes fell, they knew that they had fought as hard as they could against the foreign invaders. * '''Shamar: '''Their cut off eastern half collapses, some of the territory is seized by Syrrenaika, Sadosfeia and the Monroe. * '''Pandays: '''They accept Ymiri's offer but will only agree with the religious assimilation if their main god becomes the main god for Ymiri's religion as well. * '''Hellenic City-States: '''They unite under one king, assimilate some Proto-Greek tribes and form the Hellenic Kingdom, with the capital in Athens. * '''Aruns: '''They get richer and richer and use their riches to assimilate Shamar people into their realm. * '''Berbers: '''A longer border with Sedfaxx is established as they expand and take the unclaimed land between them. * '''Blekinge: '''All of Scania becomes part of them. * '''Elam: '''A nation spanning around the city is formed. * '''Scythians: '''The Scythians conquer some southern lands. * '''Ymirians: '''Many of them are unhappy and believe it's unfair that the king gets 45% of the vote and protest. * '''Hittite Empire: '''Under Labarna I, they advance west, conquering all of the Anatolians and forming the Hittite Empire. They seize the city of Izmir that was formed by the Anatolians. * '''Gojoseon: '''The nation continues their assimilation of the Koreans. * '''Yamato: '''Some Jomoto people form a nation by the city of Yamato. * '''Sai: '''They seize territory in the south, expanding their border with the Guang. * '''Polynesians: '''Tons of separate polynesian cultures are formed in the Pacific on several islands. * '''Tamils: '''Colonization of the Maldives is attempted and successful. They also accept Ymiri's proposal. * '''Unetice: '''A culture that is a blend of Slavic and Funnelbeaker culture as well as its own things pops up in Central Europe. * '''Albion: '''Northern Albioner tribes settle Orkney and Shetland. * '''Jishvuu: '''Very well, we have gotten to an agreement. * '''Ujamuha: '''A northern indian culture is formed. * '''Troy: '''They seize Lesbos island during the Hittite invasion of the Anatolians. * '''Mekana: '''Mekana is formed before the invasion of the Anatolians. * '''Sadosfeia: '''They expand in the Middle East, forming a border with the Phoenicians. * '''Crimea: '''The realm expands to the southeast and the city of Novomo is established. * '''Tripoli: '''The city of Tripoli is formed and becomes their capital, they also annex several Shamar tribes. * '''Proto-Dravidians: '''The border tribes accept but tell the Ymirians to not get close like that again. '''Ymiri: * Government: '''Monarchy with vassals ** '''Ruler: Jingsuskuqus Priveé (1750 BC - 1688 BC) ( 1734 BC - 1688 BC) Vichilia III Priveé (B 1701 BC - D 1643 BC) (R 1688 BC - 1643 BC) Hisk-Hisk XXII Priveé (B 1660 BC - D 1580 BC) (R 1643 BC - 1580 BC) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 87,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, 9% Panday (if they join) ** Pamáli: 83,842 ** Uruqmbi: 40,734 ** Nirga: 8,853 ** Rural Areas: 172,546 ** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 52% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: 'total of about 1200 *** 2610 Spearmen ( 2252 have shields) *** 2715 bowmen *** 650 Slingers *** 220 Torchers *** 1200 Blowdarters *** 250 Battle Medics *** 75 spies *** 1250 fire bowmen. ** '''Navy: ' *** 180 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 125 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 30 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 20 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 1015 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Pandays: '''we accept. and we ask if you would like to unify us. your god, same rights and you also get to vote. we also promise to focus on their tribes at the begining and will be treated the same as Ymirians. their Chiefs remain Cheifs. ** '''Proto dravidians: we ask the tribes the most close to our border if they would like to trade. * Events: ** Religion: '''the priest anounce that he had spoken with god. That he is not what we thought and tell Pandayan srories of the true god. ** '''Pandays: '''as they are assimilate them we give food to their villages and improve infrastructure. (if they join) ** '''A New System: '''Because of all of the protests we give the people a third of the votes, the priest a sixth, wealthy a sixth and the king a third. But the king hold speeches of how he thinks that a nation ruled by every one would bring caos and this is the best he can do. ** '''Hisk-Hisk: '''the name of Hisk.Hisk is so popular that the people only let godly people where that name. Some however did not think the same idea. Some had fights ending with about 20 deaths. A law is set that the name of Hisk-Hisk can be wore by people but the font style of the godly must be diffrent. '''Turn XXV: 1600 BCE - 1500 BCE NPC Events: * Djibouti: '''Djibouti proper becomes a nation, however the ones in the Arabian Peninsula do not join in. * '''Geatsia: '''Some of the Geats formed their own state by the coast. * '''Proto-Balts: '''They spread out through Russia and Finland. * '''The Great Blizzard: '''An extremely strong winter hit the world, causing incredible cold in the north. It caused several deaths and forced migration. It affected the Kiuitkana, Nuuktik, Nords, Fjorda, Finno-Ugrians, Proto-Balts, Sveija, Geatsia and some of the Geats. It has not ended yet. * '''Nords and Finno-Ugrians: '''They suffered massive losses to the Great Blizzard and lost territory in the north, forcing them to migrate south. * '''Arashena: '''They are formed by Caucasus people. * '''Babylonia: '''It is formed in Akkad and the city of Babylon that they formed becomes their capital. * '''Uruk: '''They expand to the south. * '''Malacca: '''A nation in Singapore and Southern Malaysia is formed by the strait of the same name. * '''Mahut Plague: '''Another disaster occurs in the world, from eastern nomads came a disease that spread into Ujamuha territory. It is deadly and killed all of the eastern Ujamuha. Many of them fled to Guptanak, unknowingly bringing the plague with them, as they were already affected. This then got into Kandahar and spread to Jhavuun, as the two nations were trading. People died more and more and Jishvuu attempted to stop the disease soon after it showed its face in their areas by letting no foreigners in, the plague still continued. As the plague was in a humid climate that it adapted to, it spread to all places on the Indian Subcontinent, killing thousands. The Pandays name the plague "Mahut", which is roughly translated to "Early Death". * '''Aruns: '''They expand to the west. * '''Greeks: '''The Proto-Greeks become the greeks, likewise the greeks within the Hellenic Kingdom. * '''Assyria: '''It is formed north of the Sumer. * '''Hittite Empire: '''They greatly influence their neighbours and also conquer Hatay. * '''Ujamuha: '''Their easternmost tribes all fall to the Mahut Plague. * '''Sadosfeia: '''They raid and conquer the southernmost Phoenicians who earlier established the city of Gaza. * '''Pandays: '''A few border tribes join Ymiri and some others think about it, after the Mahut Plague though, they do not even think about it. * '''Proto-Dravidians: '''They reject the trade offer, giving Ymiri only one more chance, if they break that, they will invade. Some tribes also believe that Ymiri caused the Mahut Plague, reigning throughout their lands. '''Ymiri: * Government: '''Monarchy with vassals ** '''Ruler: Hisk-Hisk XXII Priveé (B 1660 BC - D 1580 BC) (R 1643 BC - 1580 BC) Jingsuskuqus Priveé II ( B 1600 BC - D 1530 BC) ( R 1580 BC - 1530 BC) Vichilia IV Priveé (B 1550 BC - still alive) (R 1530 BC - still active) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 87,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, 9% Panday (if they join) ** Pamáli: 65,842 ** Uruqmbi: 31,734 ** Walowasa: 5,231 ** Nirga: 8,153 ** Rural Areas: 179,546 ** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 52% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: ** Setup: 40% of all millitary personel will be used as law enforcment, the 7% sick will guard Walowasa. the rest is spread across the border. ** Military: 'total of about 11000 *** 3110 Spearmen ( 2962 have shields) *** 2715 bowmen *** 650 Slingers *** 220 Torchers *** 1200 Blowdarters *** 750 Battle Medics *** 75 spies *** 2250 fire bowmen. ** '''Navy: ' *** 190 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 130 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 32 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 23 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 1225 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Alliance: '''this plague is deadly, therefore i would like to close our borders and try to stop this, we will comunicate with figures os planks of wood wich we leave in diffrent outposts guarded by healthy soldiers. the sender does also need to be healthy. * '''Events: ** Closed border: '''to prevent the plague to spread we close our borders. ** '''Lethal prison: '''the sick inhabitants are moved to a new city called Walowasa located in the middle of the country. the haste of building it made it so it was not completed so that many people had to share houses. The city has every thing that it needs and has a wall surounding it. families can send letters but a special transport will take them and give them to a special place only open for the inhabitants on the end of the weak for minemal spread. People who die are investigated by people with alot of protection. they were gauntlets a thick robe a hood and a mask. the inhabitants are given new jobs similar to their old and material to finnish the city. ** '''Food: '''the haste of moving citizens and the plague had weakend our food production. ** '''Law: '''anybody breaking in or out of Walowasa will be punished with death. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Gustav I Ami (B 1797 BC D Still alive BC) (R 1797 BC - present BC) ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 64,023 *** Goterbarg: 59,313 *** Rural Areas: 130,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Expansion '''expand to the mainland of (modern day Finland) and prepare for war. *** '''Finish front: '''We pus with all of our forces to the east to have a bigger border in Finland (so it's easier to defend) * '''Military: Total army of: ** 2,105 Spearmen ** 2,601 Bowmen ** 2,303 Slingers ** 1,000 Torchers ** 2,200 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 119 transport ships (can hold around 38 men) ** 85 large transport ships (can hold around 40 men) NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. ** 24 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 480 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Southern Nords: we ask the southern part of Nords to create their own country so we can make an alliance. * Events: Category:Archives